1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to windshield defrosters and, more specifically to a flexible sheet of static cling vinyl embedded with at least one heating element that is applied to the interior surface of a windshield to deice it. A control unit is provided to set the time to initiate deicing, the duration and the temperature. The device receives power from a 12 volt adapter that plugs into the cigarette lighter.
Deicers known in the prior art usually require the user to scrape the ice off of the windshield manually or to start the vehicle and wait for it to warm up and then set the defroster on full blast. These are time consuming and uncomfortable for the user. The present invention enables the user to apply the sheet to the windshield prior to use and set the device to deice prior to going to the vehicle. For instance, if the driver knows they will be leaving for work at 8 am, they would apply the static cling sheet to the windshield, se the temperature and set it to start deicing at 7:45 am for 15 minutes. By the time they left the house at 8 am the windshield would be free of ice and all they would have to do is unplug the adapter and remove the sheet from the windshield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other windshield deicers designed for a similar purpose. While these deicers may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.